


Summer of Love

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M, Marauders' Era, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vanilla cones with chocolate flake! C’mon, Moony, let’s go! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer of Love

It’s all very grown up, very dignified. Sirius shows them around the flat--living room (one old sofa, color indeterminate, somewhere between green and brown; one Muggle stereo, bought on a whim, wires hopelessly tangled; it will have to wait for Lily to be hooked up), bedroom (one large mattress not yet molded to its new owner’s form, lying on the hardwood floor; one old-fashioned chest of drawers, a gift from James’s parents; one large gilded mirror charmed to whistle every time Sirius walks by, until he silences it in irritation), kitchen (old Muggle appliances Sirius has no clue how to use, and a window with a fire escape, where they sit and watch the sun set over the city, smoking cigarettes and drinking stolen beer).

James and Peter leave after dinner (Indian takeaway, and Remus thinks spicy food on a hot August night is heaven and hell all rolled into one), but Remus lingers, unsure if he'll be asked to spend the night christening the new mattress, or if their closeness during the last month of school was an aberration, nothing more than hormones and proximity.

Sirius has fallen silent, his eyes gone distant as his cigarette burns down to ash, and Remus shifts uncomfortably, feeling perhaps he’s overstayed his welcome, when they hear the chimes of the ice cream van.

Sirius’s whole body shifts forward and Remus thinks he's never looked more doglike in human form.

"Ice lollies!" Sirius yells, bouncing to his feet, the metal balcony they’re perched upon clanging and shuddering beneath his weight. "Vanilla cones with chocolate flake! C’mon, Moony, let’s go! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!" He Apparates with a crack, all pretense to dignity gone, and Remus follows, smiling foolishly.

Sirius waits impatiently behind small children, flirting shamelessly with their mothers, and Remus is simultaneously happy to see Sirius shake off his brooding, and sad that he will probably not be asked to spend the night, if Sirius’s outrageous behavior with the teenage girls ahead of them in the queue is any indication.

But then Sirius is shoving a vanilla cone with chocolate flake into his hand, and he doesn’t care about that. The creamy sweetness of it melts on his tongue and he closes his eyes, savoring the taste and the sensation, so cold and good on his tongue, and such a marked contrast to the stultifying heat, even in the evening.

He opens his eyes to see Sirius staring at him, orange ice lolly halfway to his mouth, and Remus feels the temperature rise.

"Let’s go," Sirius says again, but this time his voice is a low purr that sends a shiver of need down Remus’s spine. His long fingers curl around Remus’s wrist and Remus feels his breath hitch at the touch.

Back inside, Sirius drops down onto the sofa and pulls Remus into his lap, their kisses rough, desperate, hungry, cool with the taste of vanilla and orange, and more fervid than the August heat. Remus lets go of the cone so he can twine his sticky fingers through Sirius’s hair, grinding down against him. He shivers and gasps as Sirius runs the ice lolly along his neck, and follows it with his tongue, heat replacing cold, and Remus melts.

The ice cream puddles on the floor, forgotten.

*


End file.
